Better Together
by FangirlingForever
Summary: Nick and Jeff are finally together. So it's happily ever after, right? Right? Can these two withstand what life throws at them? Or is it just not be meant to be? Sequel to By The Way, I Love You.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Miss me, old readers? lol. This is a sequel to By The Way, I Love You. I guess, technically you don't have to read that to read this one, but somethings would make a lot more sense if you do. Notice that BTWILY was rated T while this one is rated M so... yeah ;)This story takes off after the summer has happened, the night befire Nick and Jeff go back to Dalton. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

"Nick! Jeff! Come down, dinner's ready!" I hear Jeff's mom call up the stairs after us but I don't want to move. Right now Jeff's on top of me, kissing me and I never want this to stop. Apparently he doesn't either because he doesn't get off of me. I'd say he didn't move a muscle but that's not true. He moved himself to straddle my hips and deepened our kiss. I moaned into his mouth as I hear the door bang open.

"Jeff, mom said dinner's read- Oh, not again! Mom, they're making out _again_!"

Jeff and I jump apart to see Jeff's little sister Juliette running away from Jeff's door and down the stairs. Jeff groans and hangs his head, climbing off of me. I sigh and sit up, running a hand through my hair. That's the eighth time that either Juliette or her twin brother Jack, have walked in on the two of us making out this summer. We're probably going to hear it now…

"Are you two really going at it _again_?" Mrs. Sterling asks, climbing up the stairs to Jeff's room. We both blush and climb off of the bed. At least we had our clothes on this time. When Juliette walked in to see me in only me boxers, her thirteen year old self didn't know whether to blush and stare or run away in shame. She did a little bit of both actually.

"Mooooom," Jeff complained with a roll of his eyes. Mrs. Sterling just smiles and begins to push us out the door of Jeff's room. "You know I don't mind you two kissing. Just keep the clothes on, _please_."

I can't help but blush, knowing that Juliette told her mom what she saw in Jeff's room that one day. I can't help but think they both think a little differently of me now. But I know they both love me. They always have, ever since Jeff and I first met. Jack and Mr. Sterling too. That's partially the reason we spent most of the summer at Jeff's house instead of mine. His family loved me. Not that mine didn't love Jeff. It was just different. Both of my parents have adored Jeff since the moment I met him. And neither of them was entirely surprised when I told them I was gay and that he was my boyfriend. But both of my parents work and they didn't exactly want me and Jeff home alone together. It's not that they didn't trust us…but it kind of was. I mean, I can understand that we're seventeen year old boys in love so my parents don't want to leave us alone. But it's not like either of us could get pregnant. I mean we haven't even _had _sex yet. But that's my parents, always being extra cautious. But Jeff's mom was a teacher so she didn't work during the summer. Plus it wouldn't be fair of her to make Jeff watch Juliette and Jack everyday all by himself even if she did work. So I came over practically every day or Jeff and I would go out somewhere together.

Mrs. Sterling was also cool about letting us close the door when she was home. If she had to run somewhere and Juliette and Jack were still home, the door had to be open. And for the most part we followed that rule except for that one time Juliette walked in on me in my boxers. It probably would've been worse if Jeff was in his boxer's as well but he still had his jeans on…for the moment. But Mrs. Sterling figured we wouldn't have sex while she was home. Or Juliette and Jack were home for that matter. Especially me. She knew me. She knew I could be shy when it came to mine and Jeff's relationship to our parents. I mean, when Jeff first told his parents that we were dating, Mr. Sterling sat me down and gave me the 'don't hurt my kid' speech that I knew I would hear anyway. But I couldn't stop blushing and sweating as he talked to me. I just felt so shy and nervous about all of it. Jeff on the other hand, was ready to tell his parents, and mine even, about everything. He even tried to go into detail about one of our make out sessions before Mrs. Sterling and I shut him up, telling him she's heard enough. It's not that I was ashamed of our relationship. Most definitely not. It's just that it's _our _relationship and our parents don't really need to know about who gets hard first or who's usually on top when we kiss. The answer to both of those is generally Jeff by the way, although sometimes it is the opposite for both. More commonly on the first one.

"We were just kissing mom, I swear. That's all we ever do," Jeff says, not complaining about it about it by any means, just stating it. Jeff and I had talked about sex. We said when it's the right time, we'll both know. So neither of us was rushing each other and we didn't have any time limit to follow. It was just when the time came, it came. No pun intended.

"I know boys, I know. But your sister is going to be scarred by the time she's fourteen," Mrs. Sterling said with smirk as we walk into the kitchen. We sit down at the dinner table next to each other. I can hear the door open and I know that it's Mr. Sterling coming home from work. "Come on and take a seat dear, dinner's ready."

"Great, I'm starving. Hi everyone," Mr. Sterling said, taking his seat at the table. Everyone said hello to him and Mrs. Sterling put tonight's dinner on the table. Yum, my favorite. Spaghetti and meatballs. The last time Mrs. Sterling made this Jeff made a sexual crack about the meatballs that earned a glare from me and his mother. His father told him to watch himself because there were little ears at the table. Little did Mr. Sterling know that those 'little ears' had heard a lot worse from their older brother.

"So are you boys excited to go back to Dalton tomorrow? Senior year," Mrs. Sterling asked with a smile. I sighed, not really sure if I wanted to go back or not. I mean, Jeff and I still get to share a dorm room, we made sure of that, but it won't be the same as the summer. We'll have classes to go to, even though we made sure we got as many of those together as possible. Four out of seven classes isn't too bad when we have lunch together as well. But here and now we can just lounge around all day, cuddling and kissing, not having to worry about school work and tests and studying all night long. We can actually stay up late and watch movies and touch each other when everyone falls asleep. But, that is also the good part about going back to Dalton. No more parents or little brothers and sisters to walk in on us when we are deciding to kiss or touch each other. It'll be almost like we have a little apartment to ourselves. Plus I do really miss seeing Sebastian. He lives too far away to just see every day like I do with Jeff. I've only seen him twice this whole summer and it'll be really nice to spend time with him again.

"I guess so," I finally say with a shrug. "I mean, I love Dalton but the summer is always nice."

"I'm excited. I get to start my senior year with the hottest guy ever on my arm. I mean, come on, how lucky am I?" Jeff adds with a smug grin. Mrs. Sterling smiles and shakes her head in amusement at her son's words as Mr. Sterling chuckles.

"How do you put up with this one, Nick?" Mr. Sterling asks, gesturing to Jeff with his fork. Jeff just smiles innocently and I know he wants to make a joke about how I 'put up' with him but he knows if he does I'll probably get sent home and won't be allowed to spend the night. It's been a tradition since we met to always have a sleepover the night before we go back to Dalton. And us being a couple wasn't going to stop it. Mrs. Sterling had talked Mr. Sterling into letting me stay a few nights over the summer already so this night wasn't that hard to convince him to allow. We were still the same goofy kids who loved to have sleep overs with each other like we were before. Just now, we were more tempted to sleep a bit closer to each other and maybe kiss and touch a little before we fell asleep. Other than that, we're the same Nick and Jeff who have been best friends for years.

"I don't know, Mr. Sterling. Sometimes I wonder that myself," I say with a chuckle. Jeff pouts, acting hurt.

"Hey!" hey says, making Juliette and Jack laugh. He turns his head to look at them across the table and gives them a soft glare.

"But then I realize I love him _because _he's crazy," I say with a smirk, taking Jeff's hand in mine. Mr. Sterling smiles.

"Good answer," he says and continues eating his spaghetti. Jeff smiles lovingly at me and I return the look. Juliette and Jack must notice our lovey-dovey-ness because they start making gagging noises from across the table.

"Kids, that's enough," Mrs. Sterling says but then clears her throat rather loudly when Jeff and I don't stop looking at each other like that. We both snap out of it and begin to eat out spaghetti again, both blushing. Me more than Jeff of course.

After dinner Jeff and I help clean up and then play a game of Scrabble with the family like the Sterling's do every once in a while. It's fun and the game almost always comes down to me and Mrs. Sterling. She usually wins but sometimes I come out on top. Tonight was one of those nights. I won by nine points and I couldn't refrain myself from doing a victory dance.

"Psh, who says I need English class?" I say, making everyone laugh. I smile and blush slightly, not intending for it to be that funny. Then Jeff and I make s'mores, the younger kids have to join in of course, on the stove as we do every last night of summer before we go back to Dalton. We eat them and then have to clean the sticky messes off our faces. Mrs. Sterling instructs the younger kids to wash up in the downstairs bathroom while Jeff and I go upstairs to use the one that's between his and Jack's room. We get into the bathroom and close the door and Jeff's lips are instantly on my face, licking away the chocolate and the marshmallow. I can't help but let out a moan as I feel his tongue on my face. But it was a little too loud and even I know that. Jeff brings his sticky fingers up to my lips so there's something to keep my mouth quiet. I begin to lick off the remainders of the s'mores that I found there, eventually sucking his fingers into my mouth. He moans against my cheek as he's there now, getting off all of the graham cracker crumbs. After a few minutes of trying to clean each other off with our tongues, we figure we better get the rest of it off with soap and water.

"That was fun," Jeff said with a smirk. I blush and playfully push his chest as we walk out of the bathroom.

"Okay everyone, bed time. Tomorrow is move in day for Dalton which means we have to be out of the house by six in the morning to avoid the traffic," Mrs. Sterling announced as she and the twins came up the stairs. All four of us children groaned. Six was way too early. It was ten at night now which means that was only eight hours away. And there's no way Jeff and I would be falling asleep anytime soon. At least we didn't start actually school tomorrow. Classes don't begin until Monday and move in day was always the Friday before so we had the whole weekend to spend at Dalton before classes started. All of my things were already packed up and loaded in my parents car which they would drive over to Dalton tomorrow and meet me and the Sterling's there. Jeff's things were already to go in a pile in his room; we just needed to carry them to the car in the morning.

"But we can sleep on the way there," Jack said.

"You could, but the drive is only about an hour and a half away," Mrs. Sterling told him. Jack groaned and walked towards his room to get ready for bed. Jeff took my hand and pulled me into his room. We got changed and went to say goodnight to his family before finally settling down in his bed for the night. I just love Jeff's bed. I don't know if it's because it's so soft or because it's my boyfriend's bed that I love it so much but I always sleep better when I'm in it. But I always sleep well in Jeff's arms to begin with. He makes me feel safe and protected. Like nothing can ever harm me and that nothing will ever break up apart. Jeff puts a movie in the DVD player and turns the lights out before snuggling into the bed with me. His parents told us we're both required to wear a shirt and pants when we sleep together at their house so we make the most of what we've got. Jeff wears a pair of boxers and a tank top and I wear pajama pants over my boxers and a tank top. I always get cold at his house so I need the pants. But at Dalton, we haven't really decided how much clothing we'd be wearing while sleeping yet.

Jeff wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest. He absentmindedly plays with my hair as the previews play on the DVD. I nuzzle into his chest, loving the feeling of resting my head on his toned chest. You might think it was too hard to use as a pillow but I find it to be the best pillow I've ever had.

"What movie did you put in?" I ask him.

"The Avengers. Again," he says with a chuckle. I chuckle as well. Jeff had become obsessed with this movie. He even wanted to be Captain American for Halloween this year. We could both agree that Captain America was definitely the hottest out of all of them, though. It was amazing to have a boyfriend you could gawk at other men with but at the same time tell each other that you never want anybody else. Because it was true. Even if Chris Evan's showed up at my door wanting me, I would turn him away because I have Jeff and he's all that I want. All that I need. My love for him just grows every day.

I close my eyes as I hear the beginning of the movie start. But soon I can tell that Jeff's fallen asleep by the gentle snoring I hear coming from above me. He swears he doesn't snore but I hear it every single night that we're together. It's very soft though, nothing that would keep me awake. I snuggle into my boyfriend and try to fall asleep. Because tomorrow I begin the rest of my life with the man of my dreams.

* * *

**Do you like it so far?! I love seeing them together. They're so adorable and happy. Oh, and I wanted to tell you that I have a new section of my tumblr ( StarGleekAmyR5 ) for my fanfictions now. There's a section called 'Fan Fictions' which has a short description of each story I have up and a gif/picture to go along with it. And at the very bottom of that page, there's a link to a page that says 'Faceclaims?' and that shows you who I see as the original characters in my stories. Like, for Juliette and Jack in this story I see Rydel and Ross Lynch so you will find their pictures there as well as Mrs. Sterling who I see as Patricia Clarkson (mom from Easy A). And if you go there there's actually some face claims for a new story I'm working on, that's not publushed yet. Maybe you can see who it's about and get some ideas about what it's about just by the character's names? ;) Go check it out. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this and continue to read this! See you guys soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter twooo! When I see all of you switching over here to follow and favorite this story it makes me really really happy! So thank you :) So in this chapter you meet Nick's parents and I've added them, as well as Jeff's dad, to my faceclaim section of my tumblr so go check them out! I will tell you that Jeff's dad is played by Misha Collins from Supernatural. (I'm just starting to watch it, still on season one so pleaaaaase no spoilers anyone!) and Nick's mom is Mary Louside Parker. But I'm not going to tell you who Nick's dad is, you're just going to have to look ;) Because if I told you you wouldn't see it. Because I know the basic image that everyone would see if I told you his name so you have to look at the specific picture I picked out because when you see that, you'll definitely see how I can see him as Nick's dad. But I'll give you a hint. He's my absolute favorite actor of all time! :) I doubt any of you know that though lol. So go look! Actually, it would make sense if you went and looked now before reading any further so you know what they all look like lol. But of course it's up to you :) And I hope you all enjoy chapter two! :)**

* * *

"Nick, Jeff. Wake up," I hear softly from somewhere in the distance. But I feel Jeff's warm body underneath mine and I decide that I definitely don't want to move. I just cling to Jeff tighter; hoping whoever is trying to wake us up goes away.

"Boys, don't make me get Jack to come in here and wake you up. You know he'll enjoy that," Mrs. Sterling says in a voice somewhere between a warning and humor. I hear Jeff groan and shift a little under me. I groan in response to his moving and just try to hold onto him tighter. Mrs. Sterling chuckles and I hear her walk out of the room.

"Nicky baby, we've got to get up," Jeff says, pressing a kiss into my hair.

"Don't wanna. Wanna sleep," I mumble against his chest. He chuckles and presses a kiss to my cheek.

"We can sleep on the way there. But right now we've got to go. We're going back to Dalton. Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts…" Jeff says with a smile, I'm sure. I can't help but smile against his chest and open my eyes.

"To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts," I respond as I sit up and rub my eyes with a yawn. Jeff knows the best way to wake me up is either touching me somewhere that is sure to make me wake up or with Starkid. The best option for this morning was Starkid for sure. He smiles and sits up next to me. He takes my hand and squeezes it as he kisses my cheek.

"Morning gorgeous," Jeff says. I smile and give him a good morning kiss. If this time could even be considered morning. It's not even light out yet.

"Good morning, my love," I say as I lean into him. He smiles and stands up, leaving me to fall back onto his mattress with a groan. He smirks and closes his door so he can begin to get changed. I sit up and open my eyes as he slightly pulls down the waistband of his boxers and pulls out a pair of jeans.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to get dressed as well?" Jeff asks with a smirk on his face. I smirk in return.

"Why would I get up and get dressed while I'm enjoying the show?" I ask in return. Jeff playfully rolls his eyes and kicks off his boxers. I let a small moan escape my lips as I see him there naked. He smirks and I know he heard me. He walks over to my lap and sits down on it naked.

"Is there something you find attractive, Duval?" Jeff asks in an innocent voice. I swallow thickly and look up into Jeff's eyes. He knows I get all flustered and I can't speak whenever he's naked.

"I, uh, um, y-you…" I manage to get out, my face burning up. Jeff smirks and pecks my lips before getting up off my lap and going to put his boxers on. I try to recover myself and I stand up to start getting dressed myself. I pull my clothes out of my bag and lay them on Jeff's bed. I take off my shirt and throw it in my bag. I slip my pajama pants off and have my boxers just down over my ass as Jeff's bedroom door bangs open.

"Jeff, are you up ye- U-Uh…" Juliette stutters as I quickly pull my boxers back up.

"Juliette! Out!" Jeff screams, jumping in front of me so she can't see me anymore. Juliette blushes furiously and runs away. Jeff sighs and closes his bedroom door again.

"I think she's seen your dick just as many times as I have," Jeff says, coming over and wrapping his arms around my waist. I sigh and place my hands on his chest.

"Jeff, you really need a lock on that door," I say with a chuckle. "But I feel bad for her. She must feel so awkward."

"I'm sure she likes it," Jeff says with a smirk and pecks my lips. I blush and roll my eyes.

"Okay, Sterling. Now go finished getting dressed," I say, pushing on his chest so he walks back over to his closet. I finish dressing with the clothes from my bag and zip my bag up. Jeff finishes as well and picks up one of the boxes that need to be carried to the car. I sling my bag over my shoulder and pick up another box and we head downstairs to put them in the car. After about three trips all of the boxes are in the car and we're ready to go.

"Did you remember everything, Jeff?" Mrs. Sterling asks as we're all out standing by the Sterling minivan.

"Yeah, I think so," Jeff answers. "If not, I can always drive back on the weekends."

"Okay, then let's go everyone," Mr. Sterling says. Mr. Sterling gets into Jeff's car since he'd be driving it to Dalton. Mrs. Sterling always insisted she wanted to spend as much time with Jeff as she could so he had to ride with her in the minivan. The four kids all climbed into the back. Jeff and I got in the very back while Juliette and Jack sat in front of us. As Mr. and Mrs. Sterling had a conversation outside I took the opportunity to lean forward to talk to Juliette.

"Hey Julie," I say, leaning my chin on the back of her seat. Jeff and Jack were talking animatedly about some video game that Jack had gotten last week. Juliette glanced back at me and then started blushing.

"H-Hey, Nick…" she says, turning her gaze to her lap and playing with her hands.

"Hey, look at me," I say softly. Juliette turns her head so she's looking at me.

"Don't be embarrassed, okay? Just…knock next time, okay?" I say, reaching my arm around to comfortingly rub her shoulder. She nods.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry," she says.

"Don't be," I say with a smile. She nods and kisses my cheek before turning back around. I smile. I sit back and see Jeff looking at me with raised eyebrows. I look at him with a confused look, shifting my eyes back and forth, not sure what he's thinking. His eyes gesture from Juliette back to me and back to her again. I roll my eyes. He smirks as if saying 'told you she liked it'. I reach out and slap his arm. He chuckles and leans into me and kisses the shell of my ear.

"I think someone likes you…" he whispers in my ear. I look at him and roll my eyes and shake my head. He smirked and nods. I lean into his ear.

"Are you threatened?" I whisper mysteriously. Jeff can't help but chuckle.

"Oh yeah, Nicky. Terrified," Jeff whispered back in my ear. I smile and snuggle into his arms as Mrs. Sterling gets in and starts the car. Jeff wraps me up in his embrace and presses a kiss to the top of my head. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was having a pleasant dream about me and my boyfriend.

"Nicky, we're here," I hear Jeff whispering in my ear. I blink my eyes open and rub the sleep out of them. I look around and see that we're at Dalton. I yawn and stretch, moving out of Jeff's arms.

"What were you dreaming about?" Jeff asks me.

"Hmm? Oh, just us. I think we were at like Disney or something. Why?" I ask, scratching the back of my head.

"You kept saying my name. It was nice," Jeff says with a smile. I smile in return and kiss his cheek. "At least you didn't have a different type of dream about us."

"Oh gosh, those always come at the worst times. I'm glad it didn't happen this time," I say as we get out of the van. I smile when I see my parent's car and mine pulled up next to the Sterling's van.

"Hey mom," I say as my mom comes over and hugs me.

"Hi sweetie," she greets. "Did you guys have fun last night?"

"Yeah, we did," I say with a smile. She smiles at me and wraps her arm around me.

"Elizabeth!" Mrs. Sterling comes up, greeting my mom.

"Hey there, Jennifer," my mom says, letting go of me and going to hug Mrs. Sterling. Jeff grabs me from around my waist and holds me against his body. I smile and lean back against him as our moms talk.

"Hey, Nicky," my dad says, walking over. My dad swore when I was born that he would never call me Nicky. But he had caved by the time I was two weeks old and today he's still the only person who calls me that besides Jeff and Sebastian.

"Hey dad," I say with a smile as he walks up to me and Jeff.

"Hey, Jeff. Taking care of my boy?" my dad asks him. Jeff smiles.

"I sure am, Mr. Duval. I guarantee you I would never let anything happen to your little boy," Jeff answers. I can't help but blush. My dad smiles and pats Jeff on the shoulder as he goes over to talk to Mr. Sterling.

"Jeremiah, did I tell you about the new idea I had?" I hear my dad say to Mr. Sterling and I can't help but roll my eyes. My dad's an inventor and he gets all of these ideas for new inventions and Jeff's dad absolutely loves to hear about them for some reason.

"That sounds great, George!" I can hear Mr. Sterling say to my dad and I can't help but chuckle at how enthusiastic he gets every single time my dad has a new idea. I turn around in Jeff's arms and hug him around his middle.

"I love how close our families are," Jeff says. I smile up at him.

"Me too. I was just thinking that," I tell him and lean in to peck his lips.

"Okay boys, ready to move in?" my dad asks, interrupting us from our kiss. We break apart and look at everyone. They're all staring at us. I can't help but blush at the attention on us as we were kissing.

"Yeah, let's go," Jeff says, not being phased at all, and goes over to the van and starts pulling things out. I walk over to my parent's car and start to pull out my things as well. My mom and dad grab some of my things to and we make our way into the dorm building. It's packed as it is every move in day. There's chaos everywhere and so many freshman who have no idea where they're going. But Jeff and I are seniors so we get to get in the much less hectic line for seniors only. It goes much quicker because most everyone in this line knows the drill already. State your name and basically you have to find your own name on the list because the people behind the table never can. Jeff and I make it to the line within ten minutes and everyone in the freshman line looks at us with envy.

"Hello boys. Are you two roommates?" the lady behind the table asks us, looking down at her papers. She looks up at the two of us and smiles. "Well hello you two. Of _course _you two are roommates. You have been since freshman year."

Jeff and I smile. It was Mrs. Leary from the main office. She's known us since we first started at Dalton and has actually saved us from a few detentions and maybe a suspension or two. Not that our parents needed to know about that… Mrs. Leary searched through the box of the keys she had and handed us each our keys.

"Room 36," she told us and Jeff and I couldn't help but look at each other and grin.

"Thanks, Mrs. Leary!" I said.

"Yeah, thanks! I'm sure we'll be seeing you again this year!" Jeff said and I had to drag him away before any of our previous mischief got brought up.

"Room 36," I tell our families, still not believing that's the room we got. We walk over to the elevator and we all manage to squeeze in. Jack hits the button and we're on our way to the third floor. We get out and find our room towards the other end of the hallway. Jeff balances the things he was carrying on his left hip as he opens the door with the key in his right hand. He pushes the door and allows me in first and then our families before walking in himself. Always the gentleman. As always, I claim the bed that's on the opposite side of the room then the window. I don't do well when the sun is glaring in my eyes in the morning. It's not like it'd really matter though. We'd both be sharing a bed every night. And something tells me that everyone in the room already knew that. It takes everyone about two more trips before we have everything from all of the cars into our room. Both Jeff and my mom try to help us put things away, putting our clothes into drawers and making our beds and such. Jeff and I didn't really mind the bed making. But we both know we would rearrange everything the way we wanted it after everyone left anyway. After all of the 'unpacking' was done, it was time to go downstairs and eat. Every night of move in day there was a big fancy dinner made for the students and their families. Seniors always ate first so they and their families got the best picks. It sucked being a freshman because we only got what was left over. But now as seniors we've earned the right to go first. So we all walk out into the hallway. I go to lock the door when I hear the door to the room next to us open. I look over to see who our new neighbor is. It seems like it takes forever for a head to finally pop out of the door and look out. I gasp and grin when I see who our new neighbor is. I'm greeted to a sight of spiked brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Sebastian!" I exclaim and run forward, throwing myself in Sebastian's arms. He chuckles and catches me, hugging me tightly.

"Nicky! I've missed you!" Sebastian says, squeezing me. I laugh and pull back to look at him.

"Did you get even taller?!" I ask, looking him up and down. He laughs and reaches for Jeff who had come up behind me. He pulls Jeff into a hug.

"Hey man!" Jeff says, hugging Sebastian back.

"Hey! Been taking care of Nicky, I assume," Sebastian says, giving Jeff a false intimidating look. I chuckle and roll my eyes.

"No Seb, he's beaten me every day. Can't you see the bruises?" I say sarcastically. Sebastian smirks and nudges my shoulder. "Oh Seb! This is my mom and dad."

"It's very nice to meet you," Sebastian says, shaking each my mom and my dad's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. We've heard many good things about you," my dad tells him. Sebastian smiles in response.

"_You're _Sebastian?" my mom asks, not really hiding the fact that she was checking him out. I groan and roll my eyes. Sebastian just smirked and tried to hide his amused chuckle.

"That's me, ma'am," Sebastian said with a smile. She shook her head and looked back to my dad who just rolled his eyes.

"Let's go hun," he said, leading my mom away and to the elevator.

"So who's your roommate?" I ask, trying to peer into Sebastian's room. Sebastian smirks and leans his arm up against the wall, purposely blocking my vision from his room. I pout and look up at him. Then I see a head with perfectly gelled back hair pop his head out from under Sebastian's arm.

"Sebastian, are you being a jerk again?" Blaine asks.

"Blaine!" I practically screech and pull him into my arms. "You're back at Dalton!"

"Yeah!" Blaine says, pulling Jeff into a group hug. "I wouldn't miss my senior year with my favorite people!"

"He means me," Sebastian says with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Blaine. Blaine playfully rolls his eyes.

"I mean all of you," Blaine tells me and Jeff.

"But mostly me," Sebastian says with a smirk, resting his head on top of Blaine's. Blaine rolls his eyes again.

"Where are your guys' families?" Jeff asked.

"Oh mine just left. They had to go pick Cooper up from the airport. He's flying in for my dad's birthday next week," Blaine says.

"And mine never came. I moved myself in," Sebastian says nonchalantly. I frown.

"Really? Why didn't they come?" I ask. Sebastian shrugs.

"They never come. But it doesn't matter because Blaine's family was here and they've become my family," Sebastian says with a smile, looking down at his boyfriend adoringly. Blaine looks up at Sebastian with the same look.

"I take it your family likes your new boyfriend?" Jeff asks Blaine. Blaine smiles and nods.

"They absolutely _adore_ him," Blaine says. "Even my dad which is surprising."

"Well would you like to eat dinner with our families? I'm sure Jeff's parents have plenty of embarrassing stories to tell you. I'm sure I haven't even heard most of them yet," I say with a smirk and Blaine and Sebastian agree instantly. Jeff rolls his eyes but we all make our way down to the cafeteria and meet up with our families just as they allow us all to come inside. We all go inside and take our seats at a large round table. We go up to get our food a few people at a time and retake our seats around the table.

"Blaine! It's so nice that you'll be attending here again!" my mom says once we're all seated with our food.

"I know, I'm very excited," Blaine told her.

"I assume you'll be joining the Warblers again?" she asked him, taking a bite of her chicken.

"Most definitely. That is, if the lead Warbler will allow it," Blaine said, shooting a smirk to Sebastian. Sebastian took a bite of his spaghetti and looked at Blaine as if looking him over.

"I'll see what I can do, new kid," Sebastian said, shooting a wink at Blaine. Blaine chuckled and shook his head in amusement. We picked up a casual conversation as we all ate until I began hinting around to Mr. Sterling that I'd like to hear another story about Jeff as I thought the rest of the table would enjoy it too. Jeff was shooting me daggers with his eyes from the seat next to me but I chose to ignore that and kept my eyes on his father as he spoke, trying not to smile.

"And then Jeff just ran out of the bathroom, buck ass naked and into Juliette's slumber party screaming 'Ahh! Someone go kill that fucking spider!' and the little girls didn't know whether to cover their eyes or their ears!" Mr. Sterling told making the entire table laugh. Jeff couldn't even help but let out a chuckle as he remembered the memory. This was the only time that I ever saw Jeff blush. When his dad told these stories about him. "But then one of the little girls from the party, who was only about eight, volunteered to go kill the spider to protect him!"

"It was a huge spider, okay?!" Jeff tried to defend himself.

"Aw, baby. I'd kill it for you," I say, taking his hand in mine. He looks at me and just gives me another glare. I chuckle and wrap my arms around him. He sighs but then leans into my embrace.

"As long as I protect you from clowns, right?" Jeff asks.

"Right. Those scary monsters can go right back to hell where they belong," I say, making the table chuckle. I blush, not thinking anyone was paying attention to Jeff and my conversation.

"Alright boys, I think it's time we all head out and leave you to settle into your new rooms," my dad said, standing up from his seat.

"Aw, do we have to go?" my mom asked, never wanting to leave me.

"Yes, hun. We go through this every year but I promise you will see him soon. Right, Nicky?" my dad asked, desperately needing me to say yes so he could get my mom out of here before midnight.

"Yeah, definitely mom," I tell her with a smile.

"Okay, my baby," she says, walking around the table to pull me into a hug. I stand up to give her a proper hug and then my dad.

"We'll see you soon, kid. Behave. I mean it," he said, shooting me and Jeff a look. In the past that look meant 'don't go putting frogs in the freshman bathroom' but now it might mean that in addition to 'don't have sex'. Even though they knew that was very unlikely. Neither set of parents really wanted us sharing a dorm room even though they knew even if we didn't room together, we'd find someone who would switch with us.

"Bye mom. Bye dad," I say as they walk out of the cafeteria.

"We should probably go too," Mr. Sterling said, standing up and gesturing for the rest of the Sterling clan to stand up as well.

"We'll see you son. Be good," Mr. Sterling said, hugging Jeff.

"I will dad. You know me," Jeff said. Mr. Sterling pulled back and looked at Jeff.

"Yeah, I do. And like I said. _Be good_," Mr. Sterling said with a smirk and patted Jeff on the shoulder before moving aside for Mrs. Sterling to come hug him.

"Bye my baby," Mrs. Sterling said, hugging Jeff tightly.

"Bye mom, I'll see you soon. I promise," Jeff said, hugging his mother. "C'mere you two," Jeff said, opening his arms for his two younger siblings. Jack and Juliette each went into one of Jeff's arms and hugged him.

"We'll miss you Jeffy," Juliette said against her older brother's chest.

"See you soon, buddy," Jack said. Jeff smiled, loving when Jack called him buddy. It made him feel like they were really close brothers.

"I'll miss you guys too. But like Jack said, I'll see you soon," Jeff pressed a soft kiss to the top of each other their heads and they were off. Jeff took my hand and looked at the other two Warblers that had been dining with us. "So. What now?"

We spent the next four hours up in Sebastian and Blaine's room playing truth or dare. It may seem kind of lame for high school seniors to be playing but when we shared a bottle of Sebastian's vodka between the four of us, it was rather fun. None of us were drunk, just a little tipsy. Sebastian was the most well off, being able to handle his alcohol better than any of us.

"Jeffy, truth or dare?" Blaine asked, swaying slightly from where he sat on the floor. Jeff thought about it for a minute.

"Um… Dare!" Jeff finally decided.

"I dare you… to feel Nick up in front of me and Seb!" Blaine dared. Jeff stuck his tongue out at Blaine.

"Perv!" Jeff called before he scooted over closer to me and began to run his hands over my body. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I felt Jeff's hands run over me. When he ran his hand over my crotch and grabbed I had to grab his wrist and pull him away.

"O-Okay, that's enough…" I say.

"What's the matter, Nicky? Got a boner going on there?" Sebastian asks with a smirk.

"No… Shut up, Seb!" I say, pulling my shirt down over my crotch.

"Mmk…Sebastian! Truth or dare?" Jeff asked.

"Pick truth honey, you haven't done one yet!" Blaine told his boyfriend.

"Hmm, okay. Truth," Sebastian settled on.

"Um…when you dated Nicky," Jeff put 'dated' in air quotes as he spoke, "did you ever get hard with him?"

Sebastian chuckled nervously and looked down to his lap for a second before looking back up and nodding.

"Y-Yeah, I did once," Sebastian admitted. My jaw dropped.

"Seriously?!" I ask. "When?!"

"Well, the three of us went to the movies and then we came back to my room and you kind of slammed me against my door and started making out with me," Sebastian explained and I could remember the night clearly despite the slight amount of alcohol.

"I remember that!" I said. "Then we got on the bed and then…yeah."

I blushed, remembering both of our current boyfriends were in the room.

"Now that I would've loved to see," Blaine said, making me blush deeper. Jeff wrapped his arms around my waist protectively.

"My Nicky," he said quietly and I couldn't help but smile at how protective and cute he was being.

"Yes Jeffy, I am your Nicky," I told him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. He seemed to be satisfied with that and a smile appeared on his lips. "I think we should get going guys. I'm kind of tired from being woken up at the crack of dawn this morning and we have all weekend before classes start to hang out."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Blaine says with a yawn. I stand up and help Jeff to his feet as well.

"See you tomorrow guys," Jeff says with a sleepy wave as we walk out the door.

"See you guys. Oh and remember, we have the room next door to you so keep it down," Sebastian says with a wink.

"Yeah, just remember that works two ways, Sebby," I say, sending him a wink in return as Jeff and I walk out into the hall. I hear Sebastian chuckle and shut the door behind us. Jeff and I walk into our room and change into our pajamas. Jeff quickly lies down on my bed and pulls me down with him. I cuddle up against his chest and pull the blanket up over us.

"I'm so happy we have a little place of our own like this," Jeff says with a yawn. I nod against his chest, yawning myself.

"Yeah, me too. Like our own little piece of living together," I say. He smiled and kisses into my hair. I look up at him and smile.

"Goodnight Nicholas. I love you," Jeff says with a sleepy smile.

"Goodnight Jeffrey. I love you as well," I say and relax my head back down on my chest. I close my eyes and I hear Jeff yawn above me.

"Mmm, I could get used to sleeping like this every night. With the love of my life," is the last thing I heard Jeff say before I fall into a blissful sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**I love writing this story. I really do. It's not that I didn't love writing BTWILY, I did. But like I said at the end of that one, it was based on an RP and I didn't really know where to go from that. With this one, I know what's gonna happen next which will lead to the next thing and so on. So it just flows now instead of me thinking of what to write about. So, yeah :) But I hope you liked chapter two of this! And yes, it is fluffy right now and probably for the next couple chapters... But don't worry, I've got your angst all planned out ;) Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter threeeee! Okay, so a warning. This fic is rated M everyone. And this was my first time writing Niff...M rated material so..be kind, lol. I hope I did it good enough though. So go read and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

I wake up to my favorite sensation in the world. Jeff's arms wrapped around me and my head placed comfortably on his chest. I sigh contently, not planning on moving for the next couple of hours or so.

"Nick! Jeff!" I hear being yelled as people barge into our room and attack us on our bed. I grumble and bury my face into Jeff's chest, not caring who just came into our room. I hear Jeff laugh his laugh that sounds a little groggy because he just woke up. I smile to myself, loving how I know him so well to distinguish between his laughs.

"Guys, what're you doing?" I hear Jeff ask, shifting a little beneath me.

"We missed you guys!" I hear Trent say.

"Yeah, get up so we can have some fun!" David says next.

"Wake up, Nick!" Trent says, pushing against my back.

"Oh, he's awake," Jeff says with a chuckle. "Right now he's in his denial phase where he thinks he can stay asleep so he pretends to but I know that he can't."

"Stop knowing me so well," I say with a smirk, picking my head up off of Jeff's chest. He chuckled and pecks my lips.

"Nah, you like it, baby," he says quietly against my lips. I giggle and nod, knowing that he's right.

"Oh God, I forgot all the little cutesy stuff you guys do now that you're together," David said with an eye roll earning a playful punch in the shoulder from Jeff.

"Just because Mercedes went to Los Angeles and dumped your ass doesn't mean you have to think our relationship is sickening!" Jeff says, sticking his tongue out.

"Hey! She didn't dump me. She said as soon as she comes back to Ohio we're going on a date," David defended. The three of us besides David laughed and he smiled bashfully, hating how we all know how much he likes Mercedes.

"Who missed me?!" Blaine yelled, jumping into our room from the doorway.

"Blaine!" both Trent and David screamed, running over to him and basically tackling him into a hug. Blaine laughed and walked with them over to my and Jeff's bed, just casually getting on as if they belonged there.

"Everyone is piling on Nicky's bed? Oh, I'm so in," I hear Sebastian say as my view to the door is blocked by all of my friends crowded on my bed. But I can sure feel when he jumps over everyone and lands on my legs. I look up to see him smirking down at me.

"Smythe, off the legs!" I groan, trying to free my legs from his body weight.

"Hey, yeah! I love those, don't hurt them!" Jeff says. I can't help but laugh and roll my eyes. That's my boyfriend, always coming up with a sexual innuendo when it's not needed. Sebastian laughs and shifts so he's lying between me and the wall. He looks over and smirks at me.

"Bring back any memories, Nicky?" Sebastian asks, placing his head on the same pillow that I'm using. I blush and shove at his chest.

"Oh shush, Sebby," I say and turn away from him, wrapping my arms around Jeff. Blaine maneuvers himself so he lies down on Sebastian's chest.

"Oof," Sebastian groans as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend. "Well, hello there gorgeous."

Blaine smiled and tucked his head into Sebastian's neck.

Jeff wrapped his arms around me and looked up at David and Trent.

"Now it's time for you two to snuggle!" Jeff said with a smirk. David and Trent both jumped off of the bed.

"Um, no," Trent stated simply.

"When did I, the straight guy, become the minority?" David asked, making the rest of us laugh.

"Well you could call up Wes and join us," Blaine said with a smirk.

"Join us, David, join us!" Sebastian said in the creepiest voice he could manage causing all of us to start in on a fit of laughter.

"I don't like dicks! How many times must I tell you?!" David protested.

"That's because you haven't seen Nick's yet!" Jeff exclaimed, reaching for my waist band of my pajamas.

"Jeff!" I squeal and swat his hands away from my crotch. Everyone laughs and Jeff just places a kiss to my cheek.

"You really think I would let anyone see that but me?" Jeff asks, running his fingers through my hair. I smile and close my eyes, leaning into his touch.

"Get a room!" Trent calls.

"We have one, you're in it!" I call back, never opening my eyes. Trent grumbles in response and I smirk in victory.

"Well get up and get dressed, it's time for breakfast!" David says, headed for the door.

"Food? Yeah, come on, let's get up babe," Jeff says, trying to pry my arms off of him.

"Jeffy, really?" I ask, giving him a glare. He smiles innocently and says in the sweetest and most innocent sounding voice he can manage.

"I love you, Nicky."

"Uh huh…" I say, letting him go. He stands up and rummages through his drawers until he finds a suitable t-shirt and slips it over his head. I feel myself getting pulled from behind and suddenly I'm flush up against Sebastian's chest.

"Your loss, Jeff. I've always wanted a threesome," Sebastian says with a smirk. I laugh and lean back against Sebastian, sending Jeff a seductive look. Well, the best one I can manage anyway. Blaine teasingly runs his hand over my chest and I can't help but start laughing. Jeff just looks over at the three of us on the bed and smiles.

"You definitely don't get to tap that ass before me," Jeff says casually, searching for a pair of jeans in his closet.

"You two haven't done it yet?!" Sebastian calls, sitting up straight, knocking me and Blaine together with an "oof" and an "ow".

"No, we haven't," Jeff said, slipping his jeans on. "We're waiting for the perfect time."

"Have you guys had sex yet?" I ask, turning over to look at Blaine and Sebastian. Blaine blushes and gives a small nod before hiding his bead in Sebastian's neck. I smile at him. It's cute that he's so shy about it sometimes. Other times Blaine's the most open guy about sex.

"Yes! It was perfect," Sebastian beams, holding onto Blaine tightly. I smile adoringly at them. They really are the perfect couple. "Have you at least blown each other?!"

"Guys! No more gay sex talk! Food! Let's go!" David reminds us, with one foot literally out the door. I was thankful to David for the interruption because if Sebastian had known that, yes we had blown each other, it would've been story time and I did not feel in the sharing mood at the moment.

"Alright, alright, fine!" I say and climb out of bed to find some clothes to wear myself. Sebastian and Blaine get off of my bed as well and make their way back to their room to get dressed.

"Here, I've got the clothes I want you to wear," Jeff says with a smirk, holding out some clothes to me. I take them from him and look at them.

"Jeff, these are your clothes," I say. I look up at him and he's smirking even wider.

"Yeah, I know," he says in a smug tone. I chuckle and roll my eyes but put them on anyway. The pants are a little too long but the shirt fits just right.

"Mmm, I like these, they smell like you!" I say, pulling the shirt up to my nose. Jeff smiles and wraps an arm around me as we walk out of the room, closing it behind us.

The rest of the days leading up to class went by the same way. Just the six of us, goofing around and having fun. Once we saw Thad hanging out with some of the newer Warblers and he gave us a polite smile and wave which we also politely returned. I guess he knew better than to just try to apologize just yet. We spent most of Sunday in the choir room discussing what we could perform and this year's sectionals and just singing whatever random tunes popped into our head. It's great to have very musical friends.

But finally Monday morning came and it was time to start our senior year at Dalton. The alarm went off and I went to hit the snooze button but I accidentally hit Jeff right on the nose.

"Ow!" Jeff said, sitting up straight and holding his nose.

"Crap! Babe, I'm sorry!" I said, wrapping my arms around him. "Not a very good way to start off our senior year, huh?"

"No, it's okay, baby," Jeff said, kissing me quickly on the cheek before turning the alarm off. Then he turned back around to me to give me a proper good morning kiss.

"Mmm, good morning, baby," I say when we finally finish.

"Good morning, handsome. Ready to start our senior year together?" he asks me. I can't help but smile when he says "together".

"Of course I am," I tell him and press another kiss to his cheek. He smiles and throws the blanket off us and stands up. I stand up after him and wrap my arms around his waist. He looks at me from over his shoulder and smiles.

"We get to live like this every day. Waking up in each other's arms and starting our days together," Jeff tells me, turning around in my arms to give me a proper hug. I smile and return the hug.

"It's going to be amazing, baby. I'm so lucky," I tell him. He smiles and pecks my lips before pulling away and starting the shower.

"Care to join me?" Jeff asks in a seductive voice. And as much as I want to (messing around in the shower was on the top of our to-do list now that we actually had a bathroom to ourselves)…I knew we would be late if we started fooling around now.

"If we get up earlier tomorrow babe, we definitely will. I promise," I tell him, getting some clothes out of my dresser. He pouts adorably but get into the shower anyway. Purposely leaving the door, and shower curtain, open so I can watch him. And watch him I did. And he knew it. He started soaping up his body all sexily and running his fingers through his hair. And once he started washing his dick and his ass I knew I had to turn away. I quickly got dressed and Jeff got out surprisingly quick once I stopped watching him.

We get dressed and head down to meet the guys for breakfast. Breakfast is rather uneventful and quiet since no one wants to be up this early to go to class. There isn't much conversation and once the bell rings signaling for all of us to go to class, we all just kind of grunt goodbye to each other as Jeff takes my hand and we start to walk down the hall.

I don't know if it was mine or Jeff's bright idea to take gym first period but we did. But at least it was together. Sebastian had lacrosse practice as his second period so we would most likely see him as we were changing back into our school uniforms afterward.

Gym was so boring. Mr. Michaels is perhaps the worst gym teacher ever. It was the first day so all he had us do was run laps. And laps. And laps. And even more laps. Jeff and I held hands as we walked back to the locker room and all of the freshman who weren't used to all the gay PDA that they'd see around here kept staring at us. It's not like I minded though. Because some, who may or may not still be in the closet, were checking out my man. I felt a little jealous but mostly proud that I have such a sexy man on my arm.

We get back into the locker room and Jeff and I instantly jump into the showers next to each other. When no one was looking he'd peek over the little wall that separated the two to sneak a peek at my naked body causing me to blush. He'd just wink at me and do it again when no one was looking. But I finished and he was still in the shower, standing under the hot water. I wrapped my towel around my waist and headed back to my locker to get changed. But when I finished, he was still in the shower.

"Jeff? Are you going to spend all day in there?" I ask, leaning against a row of lockers. Jeff smirks and looks around the locker room.

"Is everyone gone?" he asks. I look around and nod.

"Yeah, why?"

Jeff smirks and turns the water off. Then he gestures with his finger for me to come in. I blush and look down at my watch.

"Jeff we have ten minutes," I inform my blonde boyfriend.

"Oh I know for a fact we can finish each other off by then," Jeff says, reaching out for my hand and bringing me closer. I smirk and instantly get down on my knees, not caring that they'll be wet spots there for the rest of the day.

I take Jeff's dick in my hand and begin to stroke him slowly. Jeff licks his lips and looks down at me.

"Good, Nicky."

I teasingly begin to lick at the head. I know he loves when I do this. I swirl my tongue around it, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes. I hear his moan of appreciation and I know I'm doing it right. I take more of him in my mouth, knowing we have to be quick about this. Jeff begins to tangle his fingers in my hair. I moan around him to let him know that I like that. He pulls slightly and because of that I take him in deeper. He makes me feel good; I do the same for him.

I begin to bob my head up and down slowly, going a little deeper each time I go down. Finally I've got him all the way in and I loosen my throat to allow him in. I hear him moan and his fists tighten in my hair as he hits the back of my throat. We both know we're only allowed to fuck each other's face if we give the okay. And I kinda want him to do that to me right now so I give him the signal. I tap on his hip three times and I can hear him moan in thanks as he begins to fuck into my mouth. I try to hang on and not choke but he's so rough when he does it. I love it but it's hard to keep going when he does it.

Finally I hear Jeff begin to whimper, a sound he makes when he's about to cum. I moan around him, needing him to cum. I want to taste him.

"Fuck, Nicky," Jeff mutters out and begins to cum hot and hard in my mouth and down my throat. I take as much of it as I can and swallow all that he gives me.

Once he's done, I pull off and lick my lips. I know that drives Jeff wild. I lick the rest of his cock clean and stand up.

"We don't have time for me, baby. I guess you'll just have to make it up to me," I say with a flirty wink. Jeff smiles and kisses me. He pulls back and licks a stripe up my chin making me shiver.

"You had some of my cum still," Jeff says playfully and walks past me to go get his clothes. I groan, knowing that I'm hard in my pants and there's nothing I can do about it.

Jeff dresses back into his uniform and grabs his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. I pick up mine and put mine over my shoulder as well. Jeff looks at me and smiles.

"Aw, my baby's got a boner. I'll take care of it, don't worry," Jeff says with a wink, grabbing my hand. I blush and tangle out fingers as we begin to walk out of the locker room.

Just as we're about to head out, Sebastian opens the door and walks in.

"Oh, hey guys," Sebastian says, smiling at us.

"Hey, Seb," I say, knowing I'm still blushing. Sebastian gives me a weird look and looks down.

"Um, Nick you've got a pretty massive boner. And, wait…are your knees wet?! Did you just give a locker room blow job?! Damn it, you've beaten me and Blaine to it! Was it at least good, Jeff?!"

"Come on Jeff, don't want to be late," I say, dragging Jeff out of the locker room before he can say anything. But out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeff give Sebastian a thumbs up and Sebastian smirk. I could tell I was blushing even deeper now.

Well now we know what the conversation will be about at lunch today…

Nick gives Jeff their first blow job of senior year.

* * *

**So? How did I do? Good, er well, I hope! Enjoy all your Niff fluff while you can guys... ;) Mwahaha. I hope you guys liked it though! Let me know! See you soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I've been gone! I'm so so so sorry! But does my other Niff story I've been writing make up for it?! I hope so! But this one is back! It took so long because of my break from college. You never really know how much your home means to you until you've been gone for it for months. Whew. Anyway...I hope you guys like this chapter! It gets a little angsty towards the end! I told you guys to enjoy your fluffy Niff moments while they lasted... ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather smoothly and surprisingly quickly. Before I knew it I had my head on Jeff's chest as we lay on his bed together after classes. He was watching some show on the small television in our room while I was starting to read the book I was assigned for English. It wasn't very good but I have a habit of placing actors that I like as the characters in the book to keep it more interesting. I always used to picture Jeff and I as characters back when I had a huge crush on him before the relationship and then I would come up with a conspiracy theory about how those two characters were secretly gay and in love with each other. It definitely helped me pay attention. I even wrote about my theory in a paper once and the teacher liked how I read into the context and it boosted my grade. But now I got to live that reality where Jeff is actually mine so I didn't need it in the books.

"What're you watching?" I ask, putting my book down slightly to look over at the television.

"I'm not really sure. But some dude just jumped out of a moving car so I figured I'd watch it," Jeff responds. Yeah, that sounds like my Jeff.

I pull my book back up to continue reading it, not really interested in watching a show that neither of us even knew what it was.

"Guys!" Sebastian burst through the door. Here it came. He kept his mouth closed all through lunch about the suspected blow job (well maybe not so "suspected" after Jeff gave him that thumbs up…) and here he was to finally ask about it.

"Yeah?" I asked, my face stained in a blush as I bring my book down slightly to look at him. Jeff just grunts in acknowledgement as he never takes his eyes away from the television.

"When did you plan on telling me about the blow job?! I mean, I kept quiet all through lunch because none of those perverts need to know but, Nicky, I'm your best friend, and I deserve to know!" Sebastian says, coming up to Jeff and I on the bed and crouching down to be at our level. I groan and set my book down next to me, rolling over to bury my face in Jeff's shirt.

"He's really good at them!" I hear Jeff say and I swat lightly at his chest, trying to get him to shut up even though I know it's bound to be a failed attempt.

"Nicky, where did you learn it?! Cause if I know that you two were going to start them I would've given you some pointers," Sebastian says and I don't even have to look at him to know that his signature smirked his plastered on his face.

"Oh yeah, Nicky! Take pointers from Seb!" Jeff says, making me pick my head up and glare at him.

"I thought you just said I was really good," I accused.

"I, uh, yeah, I did…" Jeff stuttered, getting flustered and causing Sebastian to laugh and stand back up.

"Um…who's ready for dinner?!" Jeff asked, feigning excitement and rubbing his hands together.

"No, actually I think I'd like to hear more of this," Sebastian said with a smirk, a look of fake intrigue on his face.

"No. There is nothing more to hear," Jeff said, glaring at Sebastian. I can't help but chuckle at how uncomfortable Jeff is.

"Babe, it was a joke. Even though you did say it," I said with a smile, turning it into a soft and playful glare at the end of the sentence.

"Seb, are you done torturing them yet?" Blaine asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Nick, yes. Me? No," Jeff said as the both of us sat up.

Blaine smiled.

"Really? I thought Nick would've gotten most of the heat seeing as he's the one who gave it," Blaine said, taking a step into our room.

"Oh, really Seb? Those other perverts don't need to know? Only you're boyfriend?" I said, standing up and giving Sebastian a pointed look.

"You called me a perv?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Um…I love you," Sebastian said with a cheesy smile, walking over and wrapping his arms around Blaine.

Blaine smiled and leaned into Sebastian's touch.

"I love you too, Seb."

"I love you, Nicky," Jeff said putting on the same cheesy smile that Sebastian had on and pulling me against his chest. I look up at him and shake my head.

"Nope, not gonna work on me," I tell him. Jeff pouts, dropping his arms down to his sides.

"Seb, how do you get it to work?!" Jeff complains, walking out the door. I can't help but laugh as I walk out with Sebastian and Blaine, the three of us trailing behind Jeff.

The four of us get into the elevator and Jeff's still pouting like a four year old. I giggle and wrap my arms around his middle.

"I love you too, Jeffers," I say, plating a big, wet kiss on his cheek.

Jeff grins. He knows I'm joking around with him and being silly when I call him "Jeffers".

The elevator lets us out and the four of us walk out to the dining hall together. Once we get in there we see Trent and David already at a table.

"Aw, look at the happy couple," Sebastian says with a smirk as we walk up to them.

"I have a girlfriend!" David defends, loudly.

"David, she's gone. Let it go," Blaine teases, patting David on the back. "Give into the homosexuality."

The rest of us laugh as David rolls his eyes.

"You guys need at least one straight friend," David said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I guess he's right," Blaine said and the rest of us nodded in agreement, seeing David's point.

We all get our food and have one of our typical dinners together. And typical dinners with the six of us include talking about the Warblers competitions and performances, the upcoming Warbler auditions, how David is secretly gay, Sebastian's lacrosse practice, and any other random things that happen to pop into our heads.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Trent asks as we finish up dinner.

"Yeah. Movie night? Call up some girls? Oh wait…" David says, giving us all a mock sympathetic look.

"Close David, we're hiring some male strippers to come dance for us," Sebastian responds with a smirk.

"I kinda had that one coming, didn't I?" David asks.

"Yeah, yeah you did," Jeff says with a laugh.

"But seriously guys, what're we doing? Unless…you were serious, Sebastian…?" Trent asks with a gleam of hope in his eye, making us all chuckle.

"Maybe I have a new idea for your birthday now, Trent," Sebastian said with a wink.

"Do we have to do anything tonight? I'm tiiiiiired," Jeff complained, laying his head down on the dinner table. I bring my hand up to his head and begin to stroke my fingers through his hair comfortingly, knowing he loves that.

"Jeff, it's only been one day of classes," Blaine says, poking at Jeff's hair.

"I know but this is the earliest I've had to wake up in months!" Jeff grumbled, swatting Blaine's hand away.

"It's true," I tell the rest of them with a nod.

"Fine, well Niff is out. How about Seblaine?" Trent asks with a smirk, using the names he came up for our relationships. If Sebastian and I had gotten together, for real, we would've been Nickbastian, Trent told us. And apparently Trent found "Niffbastian" hot but that was "before Blaine came, of course". Although it did sound pretty hot… Maybe even NiffSeblaine. SeblaineNiff? Sebliff? Okay, now I sound like Trent.

"I think we're out too…" Blaine said with a sly grin, Sebastian smirking by his side.

"Oh God, that's code for "We need to break in our new bed tonight"," Jeff said, picking his head up off of the table and leaning into me.

"Maybe…" Blaine said with a smirk.

"Oh just please remember we have the room next to yours!" I say pleadingly.

"And ours is directly across from yours!" David reminds them.

"Which means we'll be able to hear both of you all year long," Trent said with a groan.

"Might get you guys in the mood," Sebastian added with a wink.

"We are not a couple!" both David and Trent yelled at the same time, making the rest of us laugh.

"Alright, well we're going to head upstairs because So You Think You Can Dance starts in five minutes," Jeff said, standing up and taking my hand. I stand up with him and we wave goodbye to them before heading out of the dining hall and up to our room.

"Wait…So You Think You Can Dance hasn't even started for the season yet…" I say as we approach our door. Jeff turns his head towards me and I can see him smirking. I smirk in return and run in to the room, pulling him with me and quickly closing the door behind us.

Jeff presses me up against the door instantly, pinning my arms above my head and his lips finding my neck. I tilt my head to give Jeff more access, my breathing already sped up. He lifts my legs up and I wrap them around his waist instantly, allowing him and the door to support me. Jeff's lips trail up my neck and onto my jaw. My hands tangle in his hair and I can't help but tugging at the blonde strands, knowing Jeff likes that. The hair pulling earns a moan from Jeff and the next thing I know his lips find my own. The kiss is intense and passionate but messy, full of tongue and teeth.

Jeff pulls me away from the door and I wrap my arms around his neck to hold onto him. He carries me over to his bed and lays me down, crawling up on top of me, me never releasing my legs from around his waist. I tighten my legs around him, forcing his clothed bulge to rub against mine, earning a moan from the both of us into the kiss.

I flip us over so that I'm on top and I pin Jeff down to the bed. I take one of his wrists in each of my hands and hold them up by his head while I lean down and kiss him hard. I pull back and look down at him.

"Whew," Jeff said with a content sigh.

That was it? We were done?

"What? That's it, Jeff?" I ask, adjusting my pants since they became slightly tighter.

"Nicky, I told you. I'm tiiiired," Jeff pouts, resembling a four year old again.

I groan and plop down next to him on the bed.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" I ask, gesturing down to the bulge in my pants.

Jeff grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels before landing on some documentary about how cheese is made.

"Here, this should help," Jeff said, snuggling into my side.

And yeah, it did work. Cheese making is kind of a turn off. Even though the guy operating the machines was kind of hot I chose to ignore him and just watch the cheese.

So I turned on my side and wrapped my arms around Jeff, pulling the blanket over us. Before I knew it, we were both sound asleep.

* * *

"Nick! Nick, get up!" I hear Jeff yelling at me and a blaring siren coming from all around. I rub my eyes and open them. What the hell was going on?

"Jeff? What time is it?" I ask, looking around before I spot flashing lights coming from outside the window. I sit up on Jeff's bed and look down to the ground where I see fire trucks and ambulances. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Nick, it's around two and the building is on fire. Let's go!" Jeff yells, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of our room and down the hallway to the stairs.

I could smell the fire. I could see the smoke in the air. Jeff covered his mouth and nose with his shirt with his free hand, gesturing for me to do the same. So I did as I started coughing. There was a mad crowd trying to get down the stairs since there were four floors.

It was all still processing through my mind. Our dorm building was on fire. It was burning. Dalton Academy was on fire.

Jeff and I made it outside and got herded across the street while the firemen tried to put out the fire which seemed to be in the west wing of the building. Lucky for Jeff and I, we were in the east wing so we made it out without any damage or injury. I just hoped everyone else got out as well and no one was hurt.

There were two dorm buildings at Dalton. Just simply called Dorm Building A and Dorm Building B. Jeff and I lived in A. B was slightly bigger than A because it was newer. But A is where everyone wanted to stay. It was the original building; it was the more prestigious one. And now it was burning down.

I was standing there, holding Jeff's hand and watching flames burst and shoot out of the ceiling of the school.

I looked around, hoping to see my friends out safely. A few feet behind us I saw Trent wrapped up in his robe, David at his side, shivering in just boxers and a t-shirt. Jeff and I were lucky we fell asleep in our clothes so we were still wearing them.

"Nick! Jeff!" Thank God!" Blaine called, running over and pulling up into his arms. Sebastian was right behind him and stood next to us.

I hugged Blaine back and when I pulled back I got a good look at the two of them and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hmm, no idea what you two were doing in there for you to come out in just your underwear," I say.

"Hey, you're lucky I put underwear on. We haven't even gotten any sleep," Sebastian said, rubbing his hands over his cold arms. Blaine stepped into Sebastian's embrace and they held each other to keep warm.

We stood outside for two hours while they put the fire out. We still weren't allowed to return inside though because there was significant damage to most of the building. They told us that everyone made it out safely but there were checking a few people out for various reasons. We were told that we would have to go into the lobby of the other dorm building next door until we were sorted out to sleep somewhere tonight.

The four of us caught up with Trent and David and we all walked into Building B together and huddled together in the corner of the lobby. Everyone there was eerily quiet. The only ones talking were the administrators as they figured out what to do with us for the night.

They ended up telling us we would all just sleep in the lobby tonight and tomorrow new room assignments would be given out because they believed that they could fit all of us into new rooms into Building B.

"Although you may not have the same roommate that you had," the headmaster told us.

Jeff and I clung to each other. We needed to be roommates. Needed it.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll be together, okay? If we end up with different roommates we'll just talk to them and get them to switch, okay?" Jeff comforted me as we settled on a couch together.

"O-Okay," I said and clung to him.

We were lucky to get a couch. Most people ended up having to sleep on the floor. Some got couches, chairs and there were even people lying on tables. Sebastian made sure that Blaine got a reclining chair and Sebastian was fine sleeping on the floor right next to it but Blaine insisted that they squeeze on it together. Somehow they curled up on it together, Blaine in Sebastian's lap.

I lay on top of Jeff. This is how we slept usually in our bed anyway so it wasn't entirely too different. It was a little narrower than our bed and also far less comfortable. It was rather hard. But it was better than the floor.

"Jeffy?" I whispered quietly once the lights were out and it seemed as if almost everyone was asleep.

"Yes, Nicky?" Jeff whispered back.

"I know this sounds really awful considering people could've gotten hurt but…do you think our things are okay?" I ask, biting my lip softly.

"It's not bad, Nicky. Everyone's okay and of course you're going to wonder about our things. Everyone's wondering about their things," Jeff says. He always knows what to say to make me feel better. "I'm sure our things are fine, honey. You saw the fire; it was mostly on the west side. And they said the majority of the building was damaged, not all of it. Plus, our things have to be fine. That picture you got framed of us at your cousin's wedding is in there."

I smile at Jeff. He's just so cute. And I loved that picture too. We both looked so handsome in our suits. Jeff had that picture up as his profile picture on Facebook and all of his family, even members who haven't met me yet, say that we look adorable and that we're the perfect couple. And that we are.

"Try to get some sleep, sweetheart. We might be able to find out if our stuff is okay in the morning, okay?" Jeff said, craning his neck up to press a kiss to my forehead.

I nodded and laid my head down on his chest, nuzzling into him. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head so I pressed one against the side of his neck before closing my eyes.

"I love you, Jeffy."

"I love you too, Nicky."

* * *

**Oh no! :O Nicky and Jeffy might not be roommates anymore?! What shall happen?! You'll just have to come back for chapter five to find out ;) Thank you all so much for reading! I love you guys! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Chapter five is finally here! There's a new character you're introduced to in this chapter and if you're curious to see his face claim just go look under the Fan fiction tab on my tumblr and click the face claim button at the bottom! He's really, really attractive! I'd just tell you his name but if you google it some not so appropriate pictures might come up and I don't want to send you guys to that so yeah, just go look on my tumblr :) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy chapter five! :D**

* * *

Luckily, our room was unharmed and nothing in there was even singed. There was a thin layer of ash over most of the room but it wasn't something that couldn't be cleaned off.

Jeff and I were dusting off our things and packing them into our suitcases and some boxes that Dalton provided us with.

"Do you think we'll get the same room together?" I asked Jeff as we were putting our respective things into boxes.

"I hope so, Nicky," Jeff said and then sighed. "I really hope so. And if not we'll just switch with whoever we do end up getting."

I nod and silently finish packing up my things. We're supposed to be down to get our new room assignments in fifteen minutes and Jeff and I aren't even near done packing.

Somehow we manage to finish in thirteen minutes and carry some of our things down with us to Dorm Building B. We would go and get the rest once we knew where we would be putting our things.

We stood in the line and waited to hear what our new room assignments would be. It was almost like move in day except not as fun and there was more anxiety because Jeff and I didn't know if we'd be together.

"Ah, Mr. Sterling," Mr. Carlton, one of the chemistry teachers, said as Jeff took his turn in the line. "You will be boarding in room 407."

Mr. Carlton handed Jeff his key. Jeff thanked him and stepped aside so I could take my turn.

"And Mr. Duval you will be in…" Mr. Carlton paused as he looked for my name on the sheet, giving me more anxiety than I was already feeling. "Room 202."

202? I wasn't even on the same floor as Jeff? No, this would not do.

Mr. Carlton handed me my key.

"Thanks, Mr. Carlton," I said before turning towards Jeff and sighing.

"It's okay baby," Jeff said, putting one of his boxes down and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "We'll just talk to our new roommates, whoever they are."

I nodded and kissed Jeff's cheek.

He smiled and took pack his arm to pick up his box.

We walked on to the elevator and hit the button for the second floor. Jeff insisted on coming to my room with me before going up to his.

The elevator got to the second floor and we walked out. It was pretty convenient that room 202 was right across the hall from the elevator.

I walked up to the door and tried the doorknob to see if it was already open. It was so I just opened the door.

As I walked in I saw my new roommate.

Oh shit.

He is gorgeous.

He had hazel eyes and light brown hair. His skin was tan and he didn't have a blemish on it. Through his two sizes too small black V-neck I could see the muscles on his arms. Not too much, probably about as much as Sebastian had.

"Hi, you must be Nick," the boy said with a smile that lit up the room.

I had to quickly look away, so I acted as if I was looking around the room.

"Yeah, that's me," I said lamely. "I guess I'm you're new roommate."

"Yeah, I'm Zach. Zach Matthews," Zach said extending his hand towards me.

I smiled at him and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," I said before I heard Jeff clear his throat loudly from behind me. "Oh! And this is my boyfriend, Jeff."

"Jeff. Nice to meet you. What room are you in?" Zach asked, extending his hand to Jeff as well.

"Uh, 407," Jeff said, and I could tell that he was trying his best not to glare at the boy. I guess I didn't do a very good job of hiding of how attractive I thought he was.

"Oh, okay," Zach said, nodding his head. "Are you guy's seniors?"

"Yeah, we are," I said, putting my suitcase down on the empty bed that was in the corner of the room.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you a transfer?" Jeff asked, shifting his boxes in his arms.

"Oh, no, I'm actually a freshman," Zach told us.

Both of our jaws dropped. Zach most definitely did not look like a freshman.

"Really? A freshman?" Jeff asked in astonishment.

"Yeah," Zach said with a chuckle. "One time I told someone I was a freshman and they said "in college?""

Jeff and I chuckled at that.

"That's more of what you look like," I commented. "Jeff, do you want help with your boxes?"

"No, I've got them. But once I put them down I'll come back down and we can go get the rest of our things, okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I said, putting the boxes on my new bed as well.

"Do you want me to come with you guys? It'll make one less trip for you," Zach offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, man," Jeff said with a smile.

"No problem," Zach replied.

"I'll be right back, Nicky," Jeff said before leaving the room to go to his own.

I started to unpack my things as Zach took a seat on his bed.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Zach asked me.

"For about 4 months now," I said with a smile as I began to put my books on the shelves on my desk.

"Oh, that's all? The way you look at each other I would've thought much longer," Zach said.

"Well we've been best friends since our freshman year. And I was in love with him for a while before we got together but that's a long story," I explained to him.

I turned my head as I heard a knock on the door.

Zach got up and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Hey, is Nick here?" I heard Sebastian's voice ask.

"Yeah, he's right in here. Come on in," Zach said, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let Sebastian in.

Sebastian walked in and smirked, mouthing to me 'nice' which I knew meant that he approved of Zach's looks.

I rolled my eyes and kept putting my things away.

"Hey, Sebastian. What room are you in?" I asked, putting my last book up and turning to face him.

"Oh right, that's what I came about. Nick, I've met my roommate once and I already think I'm going to kill him. I'm in room 206 so if you hear shouting coming from down the hall, it's him because I've pinned him up against the wall," Sebastian said to me.

"Kinky," I commented back with a smirk.

"Okay Duval, you've officially been spending too much time with me. But no. I seriously cannot stand this guy. I want Blaine back," Sebastian said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh he can't be that bad," I said, leaning against the wall next to my bed.

"Smythe?" I heard being called from the hallway.

"Oh shit, that's him," Sebastian said, turning to look at my door.

"Why is he looking for you?" I ask.

"He probably wants to figure out my class schedule so he can coordinate times," Sebastian said.

"Coordinate times for what?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"What doesn't he want to coordinate?!" Sebastian exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "He's crazy!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oh shit," Sebastian murmured.

I slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" I asked when I saw the boy standing there.

He was cute. He had pretty blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Or maybe light brown, it was kind of hard to tell.

"Is Sebastian in here?" the boy asked.

"Uh…" I stammered, not wanting to give my best friend up.

"Yeah, I'm here," Sebastian said in an annoyed tone, approaching the door.

"Why did you just storm out on me?" Sebastian's roommate questioned harshly.

"Because I'm not living in a room ruled by a dictator," Sebastian snapped back.

"I'm not a dictator, I just like my structure," the boy answered.

"You want to tell me when I can and cannot take a shower!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"That was merely a suggestion!" the roommate responded.

"Listen you, you want to join the Warblers you said, and I'm the head Warbler so you better watch it!" Sebastian said, pointing his finger at his roommate.

"Oh, I think I'll be joining," the roommate said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sebastian questioned, arms folding across his chest again.

"It means that I got a scholarship here to join the Warblers and whip them into shape," Sebastian's roommate stated with a self-satisfied smirk.

"You…what?! Hunter fucking Snootington, you have got to be kidding me!"

"It's Clarington! Hunter Clarington! And no, I'm most definitely not joking. Looks like you and I will be running the Warblers together this year as co-captains," Hunter remarked, crossing his arms over his chest in triumph.

Sebastian groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"Fine. But when I put a rubber band on the door knob you better know what that means and not come in," Sebastian scolded.

"Oh don't worry; I don't want to be seeing any of that. I'm not even remotely bi-curious," Hunter said before turning down the hallway to go back to his room.

"Somehow I don't believe that… See you later Nick. You too…Nick's roommate," Sebastian said, before walking out after Hunter.

I closed the door and sighed.

"Yeah, that's my best friend…" I said to Zach with a cheesy smile.

"You guys are in the Warblers?" Zach asked, sitting back down on his bed.

"Yeah, Sebastian's the captain, well…now I guess he's the co-captain with that Hunter guy," I said, going back over to my suitcase and starting to take my clothes out.

"I was thinking of auditioning for them," Zach said, leaning against his headboard.

"Oh yeah?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure if I'm good enough. Hey, since you're a senior aren't you going to be one of the ones deciding who gets in or not?" he asked me in return.

"Yeah, I get to do that this year with the other seniors. There's like, seven of us. Well, eight if you include Hunter now. But you should audition, what've you got to lose?" I say as I open my drawers, putting my socks away.

There's another knock on the door and I sigh.

"Oh! That might be Jeff," I realize, putting the last of my socks in the drawer.

"I've got it," Zach offers and gets up, going to answer the door.

"Hey, Zach," I hear Jeff say.

I smile when I hear Jeff's voice.

"Hey, man," Zach says, allowing Jeff into the room.

"Nick, you'll never guess who my roommate is," Jeff said, walking over to me.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Thad," Jeff deadpans.

"Are…are you serious?" I ask, getting suddenly jealous.

"Yes. But don't worry, we'll work the room situation out," Jeff says, pulling me into his arms and holding me close. "You know I only love you. Not him anymore."

"I-I know," I say with a sigh.

Jeff presses a kiss to my forehead.

"Okay, come on. Let's go get the rest of our things," Jeff says, taking my hand and heading for the door.

"Did your room get any damage?" Zach asks, getting off of the bed and following us.

"No, luckily," Jeff tells him.

"There was just ash covering everything that we had to clean up," I explain.

"Well that's good," Zach says as he locks our room up before the three of us get into the elevator.

Jeff presses the button to the first floor and we wait for it to get there.

The three of us walk over to our old dorm in silence. Not that it was awkward; it was just sort of a comfortable silence.

We took Zach up to our old room and we walked inside. There weren't much of our things left. Just enough for us to all take back in one trip.

Zach mostly helped me with my things, although he did take a box of Jeff's as well. He didn't seem like a bad guy at all.

We walked back to Dorm Building B and put our things in their respective rooms.

"Thanks for all your help, Zach," Jeff said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks man," I agree.

"It's no problem. What're roommates for?" Zach said with a shrug and a smile.

"Not for stealing back ex-boyfriends…" I mumble quietly and Jeff softly elbows me.

"Well I'll see you later, Jeff. See you when you come back to the room, Nick," Zach said with a wave and went back into our room.

Jeff pulled me over to the second floor's little lobby area. He sat down on a couch and pulled me down in to his lap.

"Did you ask Zach about switching rooms?" Jeff asked me, absent-mindedly rubbing his hand up and down my thigh.

"No, I can't. He's a freshman. They're only allowed on floors with faculty coordinators," I remind him, knowing that Zach can't leave the first or second floor.

"Oh, that's right," Jeff said with a sigh. Then he groaned. "And Thad can't leave because he's the 4th floor resident attendant. Ugh!"

"So we're stuck," I say with a sigh and drop my head to Jeff's shoulder.

"For now," Jeff lays his head on mine. "But Zach seems nice enough."

"Yeah, but you're with Thad…" I grumble against Jeff's neck.

"Honey, he has a new boyfriend," Jeff tells me as he rubs my back.

"He does?" I ask, picking my head up off Jeff's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think he's a junior. I think his name is like, Raymond or something like that," Jeff says with a shrug. "And even if he didn't, I'm yours. I know that, you know that, he knows that, everyone who's ever met us knows that."

"I guess you're right. We do kind of go together…" I say with a small smile and kiss Jeff's cheek.

"We do. Forever and ever," Jeff said and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"I love you, Jeff," I remind him.

"I love you too, Nicky."

"Hey, you wanna join me and my friends for dinner?" I ask as I walk back into my room after being with Jeff. "Unless you've got your own friends you'd rather eat with or something?"

"No, not really. I haven't made many friends here, yet. But it's only the first week," Zach said with a shrug.

"Then you should come with us. My friends are nice, I promise. They're crazy, but they're nice," I tell him with a smile.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Nick. Thanks," Zach said with a smile, standing up off of his bed and grabbing his keys.

"Alright, let's go," I say and walk out into the hall with him. "Okay, so you've already met Sebastian and Jeff. There's going to be Blaine, whose Sebastian's boyfriend. He's the shortest one who is probably the most normal one out of all of us. And then there's Trent. He's the sassy one. Trust me; you'll know it once you see him. And then there's David. He's the only straight one among us. But we're still not entirely sure about that…" I explain to Zach as we walk over to Sebastian's room to get him for dinner.

"Well they sound fun," Zach says with a chuckle.

"Oh, they are," I say as I raise my fist and knock on Sebastian's door.

He answers immediately which made me think that he was waiting by the door for me to come.

"I'm ready, let's go," he says, walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Is he really that bad?" I ask as we start to walk down the hallway towards the elevators.

"He's awful," Sebastian complains.

"Can I come eat with you guys? Great! I feel like I should get to know the other Warblers," Hunter said, coming out of his and Sebastian's room to join us.

Sebastian groaned and let his head drop forward as Hunter caught up with us.

I pressed the button for the elevator and we waited.

"So what's your name?" Sebastian asked Zach.

"I'm Zach. And you're Sebastian?" Zach asked in return.

"Yeah, that's me. You've probably heard about me. I'm kind of a stud around here and can get any guy I want—oh hey, Blaine…" Sebastian stuttered when the elevator doors opened to reveal Blaine in there with Jeff.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"I was saying…" Sebastian continued, "That I can get any guy I want but there's only one I want. And his name is Blaine Anderson."

"Nice cover," I murmur and Sebastian flicks me in the ear. "Ow!"

"What floor are you on, Blaine?" I ask him.

"Oh, I'm on the fourth floor. My room is right across from Jeff and Thad's. My roommate is some junior who looks just like a young Christian Bale."

"He really does!" Jeff agreed.

"No touching," Sebastian warned in a teasing tone.

"As long as you don't touch your roommate," Blaine said with a sarcastic smile.

Sebastian looked over at Hunter who looked like he was standing at attention in the front of the elevator.

"Oh trust me, that won't be a problem," Sebastian answered.

Blaine looked over at Zach and raised his eyebrows.

"And no touching Nick's roommate either…" he whispered softly to his boyfriend.

Sebastian smirked and winked at Blaine.

"Hey, Zach, this is my boyfriend Blaine," Sebastian introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine," Zach said, smiling politely at Blaine.

"Likewise," Blaine agreed with a smile of his own.

"What floor are Trent and David on?" Jeff asks as the elevator doors opened and we walked out into the lobby.

"Oh, we're on the fifth floor. And somehow we're sharing a room again," David said, walking up to us as he and Trent saw us coming out of the elevator.

"Yeah, we can't seem to get rid of each other," Trent said as he followed David up to us.

"So _you _guys get put together again but neither of us do?!" I complain to them.

"Switch with us!" Jeff, Sebastian, Blaine and I all called at the same time.

"We can't pick between you guys!" David said.

"Yeah, you can't expect us to pick one of you couples. That's like choosing the friends that we like best," Trent added.

I walked up to Trent and leaned on his shoulder.

"That's my roommate," I said, acknowledging towards Zach.

"He is? Oh damn… David, I say we switch with Nick and Jeff. I get Nick's room," Trent said.

"But _my _roommate looks like Christian Bale," Blaine said.

"Oh! Let's switch with Sebastian and Blaine!" David said, making everyone just look at him.

"Not gay, huh?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I'm not gay. But for Christian Bale…I'd do just about anything," David said.

"So we're still not any closer…" I said with a sigh.

We all went to dinner and got to know Hunter and Zach a little bit better. They were both pretty cool guys. Sebastian was so adamant on not even giving Hunter a chance though. But I guess I could see where he was coming from because he did seem like a pretty hard guy to live with.

"Hey guys, mind if we sit with you?" Thad came up and asked about half way through dinner. He held his tray of food in one hand and with his free hand he held the hand of another boy.

The boy was Hispanic and has the prettiest brown eyes.

"Yeah, sure," Jeff said, nodding his head over to two empty seats on the other side of the table. "Is this Raymond?"

"Yeah, this is him. My boyfriend, Raymond," Thad tells everyone as the two of them go over and take their seats.

We all greeted Raymond and got to know him as well. He was very nice and was one of the most polite people I have ever met.

Once dinner ended we all went back up to our respective rooms. Of course Jeff had to walk me to my room. And Blaine did the same for Sebastian.

"I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast?" Jeff asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, I guess," I say with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asks me, taking my hand.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight…" I say, leaning into Jeff.

Jeff frowned and wrapped his arms around me.

"You can always come into my room if you want, Hon," Jeff told me, kissing the top of my head.

"No, I think I'll be okay. Maybe this weekend though," I say, pulling back and giving Jeff a kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe we can ask Zach to spend the weekend in my room and we can have this room to ourselves," Jeff suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. That would be fun," I say and pull Jeff in for one more hug.

"I love you, Nicky," Jeff says.

"I love you too, Jeffy. See you tomorrow," I say and wave at him as he walks out.

I close the door and turn around.

Zach is grabbing a towel and some shampoo.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Zach said with a smile and stepped out of the room.

I took the opportunity of being alone to look around Zach's desk. I wasn't snooping or anything. I was just looking at some of the things on his shelves and desk.

There were some Harry Potter books there that looked rather new. I saw he had some superhero movies which I was glad about.

And then I came across the pictures that were on his desk. There were some with what I would assume are his parents but there were a lot of him and this girl with long, dark brown hair. She was very pretty and looked about his age. There were at least a dozen pictures of the two of them together on his desk. I can only assume she's his girlfriend judging by the way she's sitting on his lap and kissing his cheek in one of the pictures. They made a cute couple.

I walked back over to my side of the room and finished unpacking my things. It took me about twenty minutes and then I sat at my desk. I sighed, not knowing what to do.

I heard the door open and I looked up to see Zach coming in from the shower. He had the towel hung low around his hips and water dripping down his body. I bit my lip as I looked at him.

His wet hair was falling into his eyes as he put his shampoo and body wash back into his dresser drawer.

He had perfectly chiseled abs and that perfect V that led to underneath his towel.

"Are you comfortable with me getting dressed in front of you?" Zach asked, turning to face me.

I quickly looked up at his eyes and away from his body. Shouldn't he be the one concerned since he knows I'm gay? Well, then again, I have a boyfriend so he's probably not too worried.

"Yeah man, that's completely fine," I say, getting up and sitting on my bed so it's not as if I'm staring at him. Which I was trying really, really hard not to do…

He got his clothes out from his drawers and just dropped his towel to the floor.

Oh wow.

I'd never seen a man naked in real life except for myself and Jeff before.

But damn.

Zach looked _good_.

Better than good.

But there's no way in hell he looked better than Jeff.

I tried to act as if I was looking at something other than the hot, naked guy in front of me. It was really hard, though.

Zach stepped into his boxers and pulled them up.

I saw him look over at me and so I looked up to meet his eyes.

He was smirking.

I was kind of shocked to see that. Did he know I was watching him? I was trying to be discreet but that's never worked out particularly well in the past for me.

And then he winked at me before grabbing his shirt and pulling it on over his head.

What the hell was that?

Was Zach…flirting with me?

* * *

**So what did you think? Drop a review, let me know! Poor Nick and Jeff. What're they gonna do? And Blaine and Sebastian aren't together either. What do you guys think is going to happen? :) I'd love to hear! And look for chapter six soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovely Niff fans :) I've missed you on this story! I've had sooo many papers for school that I technically shouldn't have even written this because I still have a few to do but I wanted to take a break from the required writing and do something fun. So here's chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

On Wednesday, classes resumed and we were all expected to attend seeing as we were all settled in our new rooms. I got dressed and ready for class before Zach woke up, needing to get out of that room. Ever since Zach winked at me it was all I could think about. Was it just a friendly wink? But while he was naked? Or what if he really was flirting with me? That would make him the only person besides Jeff to _actually _flirt with me. Sebastian did but that was all in fun, he was never actually interested in me. But why would Zach be flirting with me? He saw how happy I am with Jeff. He even commented on it. Was it maybe, purely for the sport? To see if he could actually lure me away from Jeff? Just for fun? I shake my head as I step out of the elevator and onto Jeff's floor. I'm being ridiculous. Zach was probably just being friendly. I saw his girlfriend in those pictures; he's probably not even gay. And why on earth would he be interested in me? There are so many more attractive guys here. I mean, he's seen Jeff and Sebastian, why would he pick me when they're also gay? I sigh, trying to forget the whole thing and raise my fist to knock on Jeff's door.

"Coming," I hear Jeff grumble.

He opens the door, still rubbing his eyes. I can tell that he definitely just out of bed to answer the door.

"Hey," I say, leaning into give him a kiss.

"Hey," he grumbles back, tiredly. "What're you doing up here already? You don't have to even be awake yet."

"I just wanted to come up here and be with you. I missed you last night," I tell him.

It's not a lie. I really did miss him a lot. He didn't need to know that Zach was possibly flirting with me. First of all, I didn't even know if he was flirting so why upset Jeff over nothing? Second of all, what would Jeff do? It wouldn't be anything productive and I didn't need him to get all the Warblers together to go kick Zach's ass or anything. That wouldn't end well for anyone. So it was best to keep it to myself for now.

"I missed you too," Jeff said with a smile, pulling me into his arms for a tight hug. "We don't have to go down and eat for half an hour. Want to lie down and cuddle?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I say, looking up at Jeff with a smile.

Jeff smiles sleepily and takes me by the hand over to his bed, laying down and opening his arms for me to lie in. I look over and see that Thad's still asleep in his bed. I'm still a little uneasy about Jeff sleeping in the same room as Thad but I see a picture of Raymond and Thad together right next to Thad's bed and I'm able to relax a little. I lay down with Jeff and he instantly wraps his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest and sigh contently. I really could lie like this forever. Jeff's arms are so comfortable and so safe.

"How was sharing a room with Zach?" Jeff asks.

I look up to see that his eyes are closed. I'm kind of thankful because I start to blush slightly at the thought of what happened.

"It was alright, I guess. I'd much rather be sharing with you though," I say, snuggling up against his chest.

Jeff sighs and begins to rub my back.

"They should get Building A back up and running in no time, Nick. We just have to patient. Then we get to sleep with each other every night again," Jeff said reassuringly.

"I can't wait for that," I mumble against Jeff's chest.

"Me neither. Luckily, Zach doesn't seem like such a bad guy," Jeff said in what I'm sure was an attempt to make me feel better. Only he doesn't know he was failing miserably.

"Yeah, I guess so," I say, hoping he'll drop it.

"Hey, our first Warbler meeting is today. That should be fun," Jeff says and I can tell that he's talking to me so much so that he doesn't fall back asleep.

"Yeah, I can't wait. It should be funny to see Sebastian and Hunter squabble about who's really the one in charge here," I say, smiling just at the thought of that.

"Oh, Sebastian will win that hands down," Jeff says.

"I don't know, that Hunter guy got a full scholarship here just to captain the Warblers," I say, having only caught a glimpse of how Hunter can be. "He might not take Sebastian's crap like we did last year."

"We'll just have to see I guess. I'm glad we get to be in charge of the new members this year. One of the many perks of being senior Warblers," Jeff said.

"Yeah, now it's our turn to judge those little freshmen," I say with a chuckle.

Jeff and I were so nervous when we auditioned our freshman year and had been waiting three years to be the ones to judge these newbies.

"Ugh, I should probably start to get ready for class now," Jeff groaned, rolling over me so that he could get off the bed.

I chuckled when Jeff went over me, knowing that he did that on purpose.

"Jeff!" I protested quietly, not wanting to wake Thad up.

But just as Jeff's feet hit the floor, Thad's alarm clock went off, making Jeff jump about two feet in the air and make a little squealing sound. I couldn't help but laugh at him as he had to stand there for a minute to let himself calm down.

"Damn, that's loud!" Jeff complained.

"That's kind of the point," Thad grumbled, sitting up in his bed. "Oh, hi, Nick."

"Hey, Thad," I said, lying back against Jeff's pillow.

Jeff walked over and grabbed his uniform, getting ready for the new day.

* * *

My classes flew by rather quickly that day. Before I knew it I was in last period psychology with Sebastian and Jeff. The teacher was explaining some of the experiments they would be doing in class that year as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

'Hey it's Zach. –Z'

I stared at my phone for a moment. How did he get my number? And why would he be texting me? He should be in class, just like I am.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian leaned over from the seat on my left to whisper.

"Zach just texted me," I told him, turning my head so Jeff couldn't see what I was saying since he was on my right side.

"Oh, yeah. I saw him after my lacrosse practice today. He was in the locker room and he asked me for your number so I gave it to him. I meant to tell you at lunch. I guess it just slipped my mind," Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay," I said.

It made sense that Sebastian would give it to him. Zach is my roommate, he should have my number.

'Hey Zach. What's up? –N'

'Nothing, just in math class. What time are the Warbler auditions on Friday? –Z'

Okay, I felt a little better that there was a purpose to him texting me and it wasn't just randomly or because he wanted to.

'They're at 4 in the senior commons. You know the room? –N'

'I think so. And if not, I'm sure I'll find it. –Z'

'I can show you tomorrow or something? –N'

'Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks –Z'

'Alright, I'll see you when I get back to the room today. –N'

'Can't wait ;) –Z'

I froze when I saw that wink face on my phone's screen. That face should not have been with that message. That context is not okay with me.

"Hey, what day did he saw that was due?" Jeff asked, leaning over to my desk.

I quickly shut my screen and turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked, maybe a higher octave than my voice usually is.

"I asked when he said that paper was due," Jeff asked, apparently not noticing my change in voice.

"Oh, uh, I wasn't listening. Sorry," I said with a shoulder shrug.

"He said in six weeks," Sebastian said, leaning in towards us.

"Thanks, Seb," Jeff said and went back to paying attention to the teacher.

I looked over at Sebastian who was looking over at me with a raised eyebrow. I just shook my head and went back to paying attention to Mr. Carroll at the front of the classroom.

* * *

After the class had ended, the three of us walked down to the choir room in the senior commons.

"Oh great, now I get to deal with the dictator on a power trip," Sebastian said with a sigh.

"Isn't that kind of an oxymoron?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, shut it," Sebastian said as he walked in and made his way to the front of the room where Hunter was already standing behind the table.

I chuckled and took Jeff's hand, leading him over to one of the couches and taking a seat on it. He sat next to me and I relaxed into him, waiting for the meeting to start.

"Alright, well I'd like to start this meeting off by saying that I am your new captain, Hunter Clarington," Hunter said after banging the gavel against the table a few times.

"Co-captain," Sebastian corrected.

"I got a full scholarship here from Colorado to whip this glee club into Nationals material," Hunter announced, ignoring Sebastian's comment.

Flint raised his hand from somewhere in the back of the room.

"You have to the floor," Hunter gave permission.

"What makes you so qualified to lead us? The New Directions won Nationals last year, not your school. Shouldn't Blaine lead since he was on that team?" Flint asked.

"Excellent question. I am quite qualified for this, for I led my military school to a regionals victory with presidential honors. No one knew Blaine was even returning to this school until recently. Therefore, I was granted the scholarship," Hunter explained.

"Presidential honors? I've never heard of that for show choirs," Sebastian said in disbelief.

"There wasn't. Until my team won, anyway," Hunter said, a smirk appearing on his face.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Hunter's arrogance.

"So now I'm going to take attendance to make sure everyone's here," Hunter said, picking up a piece of paper with everyone's names on it.

Sebastian looked at the paper over Hunter's shoulder and then up at all of us.

"Everyone's here," Sebastian said, snatching the paper out of Hunter's hands and setting it down on the table. "Okay, as you all know we have auditions for incoming members this Friday."

"Yes, that's in two days. We only have room for-," Hunter started.

"We only have room for three more members," Sebastian interrupted.

"Which means we have us seniors have to be very selective when picking," Hunter said.

"So, on Friday we should have Blaine, Thad, Trent, Nick, Jeff, David, and myself in here. And…Hunter," Sebastian added at the end.

"Will those named please stand up so I can see who you are," Hunter requested.

"Maybe you should learn the members of your own group," Sebastian grumbled as the six that were named stood.

"State your names," Hunter commanded.

"Uh, Jeff," Jeff started out, giving Sebastian a questioning look.

Sebastian just shrugged and rolled his eyes in response to Jeff's look.

"I'm Nick," I said next.

Hunter nodded and turned to look at the next Warbler to go.

"Um…David."

"Blaine."

"I'm Trent."

"Um, Thad."

"Very good," Hunter said and looked to Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed and picked up another sheet of paper on the table in the front of the room.

"As of now we have 12 people who have signed up to audition on Friday. The signup sheet doesn't come down until an hour before the auditions so this list has time to grow still. It could double for all we know," Sebastian told everyone.

No one particularly cared for Sebastian as our leader last year but I think it was safe to say that we all would have preferred him to be leading us on his own this year. It was just weird watching the two of them up there, awkward with each other for the entire meeting.

"Now I know you all don't know much about me. But what you do need to know is: I like to win. And I'll do almost anything to make sure that that's exactly what we do," Hunter concluded the meeting with. "I'll see you all on Monday, The seniors, Friday. Meeting adjourned."

I stood up and took Jeff's hand into my own.

"Wow," I commented.

"Yeah…" Jeff agreed.

We walked up to the front of the room where Blaine had joined Sebastian and it seemed like he was trying to get his boyfriend to relax.

"Seb, it'll get better," Blaine reassured Sebastian, rubbing the back of Sebastian's hand with his thumb.

"Yeah, I hope so," Sebastian said with a sigh.

"Hey guys," I said as Jeff and I reached them.

"Hey," Sebastian said. "Is anyone up for meeting in the second floor hall closet tonight? I'll definitely be bringing the alcohol."

"Yeah, that sounds good right about now," I agree, making them all look down at me.

"And why do you want to get drunk?" Jeff asked.

"I, uh, it's just been a stressful week," I say with a shrug, telling the truth.

"Yeah, you're definitely right," Blaine said with a sigh.

"Marx over there goes to bed at ten sharp. So say, eleven-ish?" Sebastian suggested, his head nodding over to Hunter in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Jeff said with a nod.

"See you then," Blaine said and we all depart our ways out into the hallway.

* * *

I hear three knocks on my door and I know its Sebastian, coming to get me so we can go to the supply closet down the hall. The second floor closet is mostly empty except for a few buckets that we can use as seats. But since curfew is at 10:30, we all have to be quiet, especially since there's alcohol involved tonight.

Luckily, when I got back to my room nothing weird happened with Zach. He was just working on homework and barely said anything to me. And anything he did say wasn't flirty at all.

I open the door and silently slip outside with Sebastian. He's got a backpack on his back and he has to be careful not to shift it so you can't hear the clinking of the bottles.

"Come on," Sebastian whispered and took my hand, leading me down the hallway to the closet.

Thankfully it was on the opposite side of the hall as the faculty coordinator's room. Sebastian opened the door and slipped inside with me.

"I texted Blaine, he said he and Jeff just got in the elevator so they'll be here in a minute," Sebastian said, putting his backpack on the ground.

"Nick?" Jeff whispered from the other side of the door so I opened it for the two of them.

They came in silently and I shut the door behind the two of them, locking it once we were all in. Sebastian opened up one of the boxes on a shelf and took out all of the sponges in it that were out and putting them in another box.

"Why are you emptying the box?" I ask, sitting on a bucket next to Jeff.

"Cause if there's a knock on the door I'll just stash the alcohol in here and get it later so we don't get busted with it," Sebastian explained as he finished emptying the box.

Once done, Sebastian sat down and took the bottles out of his backpack.

"Pass me that Jack Daniels," Jeff said, reaching for the bottle.

Blaine handed it to him and he handed me the vodka. We all began to drink and unwind from the hectic week that's been happening.

"I don't remember Dalton being this stressful," Blaine complained, taking a sip of the wine bottle that was in his hands.

"It's never been this bad before," Jeff said with a sigh. "This is our senior year; it's supposed to be amazing."

"It was that damn fire that started it all," Sebastian grumbled, taking another mouthful of gin.

"Have they said how long before Building A is okay for us to live in again?" I ask, looking around at the three of them.

"At least a month," Blaine said, rubbing his hand against his forehead.

I sigh and take another sip of the vodka.

Once everybody is about a half a bottle down, except for Sebastian who was a whole bottle down by now, we were all pretty drunk.

"I…think i-it's time to," Blaine paused to hiccup, "go to bed now…"

"Don't wanna go back with Hunter…" Sebastian groaned.

"What tiiiiime is it?" Jeff asked, holding his head in his hands.

"S'like two," I slur, trying to put the cap back on my bottle of vodka, finally getting it on the fourth try.

"M'tired," Blaine groaned, leaning against Sebastian which made him fall off of his bucket. "Sorry…"

"S'okay, babe," Sebastian stuttered, standing up and putting the bottles of alcohol back into his bag.

Jeff unlocked the door on his third try and kept trying to push it open.

"We're stuck!" Jeff called in a mild panic when the door wouldn't open.

"Pull't, Jeff…" Sebastian grumbled out.

"O-Oh…" Jeff replied and pulled the door, stumbling back when it opened with ease this time.

The four of us flinched at the bright light that flooded in from the hallway but all stumbled out.

"You two be'kay to go up t'your room by yourselvessss?" Sebastian slurred, leaning against the wall near the closet.

"Mhmm, I got Blaine," Jeff said, taking a hold of the edge of Blaine's shirt and pulling him over to the elevator.

"Jeeeeff," I complained, following after him.

"What?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes before pressing the button for the elevator.

"Didn't gimme my kiss…" I pouted.

Jeff smiled and leaned in, pressing a big sloppy kiss to my lips.

"Love you, Nickayyy," Jeff said, starting to giggle at the way he said my name.

"Love you too, Jeffster!" I say with a smile, blindly reaching for Sebastian to lean on. "Basss?"

I look over and see him and Blaine pressed up against the wall, making out. I groan and Jeff and I tear them apart as the elevator gets there for the two who live on the fourth floor.

"See you Sebby," Blaine called from inside the elevator.

"K'babe," Sebastian slurred back.

Sebastian and I walked back towards our rooms and I got to mine first.

"See y'tomrrow," I say with a wave as I walk into my room.

"Byeee," Sebastian stuttered, stumbling back to his own room.

"Nick, are you okay?" I hear Zach ask as I walk into the room.

The light in the room was off but I could see him by the light of his laptop that he was working on.

"Mhmm, m'okay," I say before falling down on my bed.

"You're drunk," Zach stated, getting off of his bed and helping me get under the covers of mine.

"No m'not," I state, even though I know that I clearly am.

"Sure you're not," Zach says with a chuckle as he takes my shoes off and sets them near my dresser.

"M'tired," I complain as I close my eyes.

"Wow, you're irritable when you're drunk," Zach says, fixing my pillow underneath my head.

"No, just when m'drunk 'n tired…" I correct him, turning on my side.

"Okay," Zach chuckled and shut his laptop, setting it back on his desk. "Goodnight, Nick."

I would've said it in return but I had absolutely no energy to respond.

* * *

**Hmmm so do we all like Zach or do we not? I'd like to hear how you feel about him :) Is he a good guy or a bad guy? And can we trust Thad sleeping in a room with his sexy ex, Jeff? I picture them all being really funny when they're drunk cause they don't know what they're doing, lol. I hope this update was to your liking! See you soon with chapter 7! :)**


End file.
